A garota Perfeita
by Arine-san
Summary: Sempre achei que ficou faltando uma cena no livro com o pedido de casamento do Hareton para Cathy, então resolvi criá-la. Espero que gostem.


**A Garota Perfeita**

 **I found a love for me**

 **(Eu encontrei um amor para mim)**

 **Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead**

 **(Querida, mergulhe de cabeça e me siga)**

 **Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet**

 **(Bem, eu encontrei uma garota, linda e doce)**

 **Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me**

 **(Oh, eu nunca soube que você era quem estava esperando por mim)**

\- Sabe, às vezes me pergunto como você não desistiu de mim quando eu era tão insuportável. – Cathy disse desviando seus olhos das nuvens para encarar aqueles que aprendera a apreciar tanto.

Hareton deu um sorriso de canto e a encarou em silêncio. Adorava observar seus cabelos loiros voando de acordo com a vontade do vento.

\- Às vezes também me pergunto isso. – Ele respondeu com implicância, seu sorriso se alargando. Cathy lhe mostrou a língua e lhe deu um pequeno empurrão.

\- Seu chato. – Hareton segurou a mão dela antes que se afastasse por completo de si e agora se deitava de frente para ela, mantendo suas mãos unidas.

\- Você é como uma daquelas fadas que tanto queria procurar nas grutas quando éramos mais novos. – Ele disse encarando-a com carinho nos olhos e fazendo-a corar. – Eu sei que você é real. – Ele continuou; apertando levemente a mão dela. – Mas, às vezes, parece que você é alguma feiticeira que me encantou. – O jovem tocou o rosto dela com suavidade, como se ela fosse uma flor e ele tivesse receio de arrancar suas pétalas. Esperara tanto tempo para poder fazer isso... Na verdade ainda acreditava que estava vivendo um sonho e que logo acordaria e descobriria que ela desaparecera diante de seus olhos. – A verdade é que não consigo ficar com raiva de você por muito tempo. Não consigo me manter longe. – O rosto de Cathy se iluminou e, apesar de estar envergonhada, ela aproximou seu rosto do dele e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios. Aquele não era o primeiro e ambos esperavam que nunca houvesse um último.

\- É muito bom saber disso. – Cathy respondeu sorridente e Hareton a beijou novamente.

 **'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love**

 **(Porque éramos apenas crianças quando nos apaixonamos)**

 **Not knowing what it was, I will not give you up this time**

 **(Não sabíamos o que era, eu não vou desistir de você dessa vez)**

 **But darling, just kiss me slow**

 **(Mas, querida, apenas me beije devagar)**

 **Your heart is all I own and in your eyes you're holding mine**

 **(Seu coração é tudo o que eu tenho e, em seus olhos, você está segurando o meu)**

\- Cathy... – Ele a chamou ficando repentinamente sério e parecendo acanhado.

\- O que foi, Hareton? – A jovem inquiriu sorrindo e lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

O rapaz sentou na grama e puxou-a consigo para que ela também se sentasse. Em seguida a encarou fixamente como se não soubesse exatamente o que dizer a seguir.

\- O que está acontecendo, Hareton? – Ela indagou preocupada. – Não me diga que ele nos proibiu de sair da casa ou algo do tipo. Eu... – Hareton calou-a com um beijo e negou com a cabeça.

\- Heathcliff não tem nada a ver com o que vou dizer agora. – Ele explicou ainda envergonhado e Cathy voltou a se acalmar.

\- Então, o que foi? – O rapaz respirou fundo e segurou a mão dela.

 **Well, I found a woman stronger than anyone I know**

 **(Bem, eu encontrei uma mulher mais forte que qualquer um que eu conheça)**

 **She shares my dreams; I hope that someday I'll share her home**

 **(Ela compartilha os meus sonhos; eu espero que um dia eu compartilhe seu lar)**

 **I found a lover to carry more than just my secrets**

 **(Eu encontrei um amor para carregar mais do que meus segredos)**

 **To carry love, to carry children of our own**

 **(Para carregar amor, para carregar nossas crianças)**

\- Eu... Eu sei que não sou tão inteligente quanto Linton era e que também não tenho nenhum dinheiro, mas... – Engolindo em seco, Hareton pegou algo em seu bolso. – Eu te amo. – Ele disse encarando-a e lhe mostrando uma aliança, que, pelo que a jovem podia notar, fora feita com caules de flores. Cathy olhou para a aliança e para ele, esperando que o jovem concluísse o que ia dizer. – Eu sei que deve parecer absurdo, mas eu tenho que perguntar... – Algumas lágrimas se formaram nos olhos dela e a jovem apertou a mão dele levemente, como um incentivo para que continuasse. – Você quer se casar comigo? – Cathy começou a chorar abertamente e Hareton temeu uma recusa, mas a única coisa que sua prima fez, foi se atirar sobre ele, lhe dando um abraço. Um abraço que o derrubou sobre a grama, com ela por cima.

\- Sim. – Ela sussurrou enquanto começava a rir. – Sim! – Falou mais alto e se ergueu um pouco sobre ele, para poder encará-lo e beijá-lo. – Eu quero me casar com você. – Cathy disse mais uma vez, enchendo o rosto dele de beijos. Hareton também começou a rir, ainda mais depois do ataque de beijos que recebia.

\- Espere um pouco, Cathy. – O rapaz pediu segurando rosto dela. – Você entendeu o que eu disse, não é? – Hareton indagou receoso. – Eu não tenho posses e...

\- Não me importo. – Respondeu a jovem sem deixar de sorrir.

 **We are still kids, but we're so in love**

 **(Nós ainda somos crianças, mas estamos tão apaixonados)**

 **Fighting against all odds**

 **(Lutando contra todas as possibilidades)**

 **I know we'll be alright this time**

 **(Eu sei que nós ficaremos bem desta vez)**

 **Darling, just hold my hand, be my girl, I'll be your man**

 **(Querida, só segure minha mão, seja minha garota, eu serei seu homem)**

 **I see my future in your eyes**

 **(Eu vejo meu futuro em seus olhos)**

\- Tem certeza? – Ele insistiu preocupado. – Não vou poder comprar os vestidos que você gosta e... – Cathy o silenciou colocando um dedo na frente de seus lábios.

\- Eu sei que você me acha mimada, mas eu também amo você. – Ela disse surpreendendo-o. – E agora que sei que você me ama também, nada mais importa. Mesmo que Heathcliff nos coloque para viver no celeiro, tenho certeza que sempre vamos estar juntos. E isso é o bastante. – Hareton sorriu e Cathy voltou a se sentar e estendeu sua mão para que ele colocasse a aliança improvisada. Ele também voltou a se sentar e rapidamente colocou a aliança no dedo dela com orgulho. O jovem jamais pensara que algum dia isso realmente aconteceria. Era óbvio que fazia muito tempo que sonhava com Cathy. Desde a época de sua adolescência, na verdade. Mas ainda não conseguia acreditar que se casaria com a garota de seus sonhos.

\- Você não vai mudar de ideia, não é? – Ele perguntou apertando-a contra si, num abraço. Cathy novamente começou a rir de felicidade.

\- Não, seu bobo. – Ela respondeu correspondendo ao seu abraço. – Vamos ficar juntos para sempre.

\- Sempre. – Hareton concordou soltando um suspiro satisfeito. Ambos concordavam que o que sentiam ia além da felicidade. Se sentiam abençoados. Em meio a todos os tormentos e problemas que haviam enfrentado, encontraram um ao outro e finalmente se sentiam completos e pertencentes a algum lugar, ou melhor, a alguma pessoa. – Está ficando tarde. Vamos entrar. – O rapaz levantou e segurou a mão dela para ajudá-la a se levantar. Assim que estava de pé, Cathy deu um pulo e o abraçou. Estava mais feliz do que jamais pudera imaginar que estaria depois que perdera seu pai. Hareton correspondeu ao abraço e deu um giro com ela em seus braços. Quando a pousou de volta no chão, Cathy o puxou pela camisa e o beijou novamente.

\- Estou tão feliz que sinto vontade de dançar. – Ela disse relaxada e sorridente.

\- Podemos fazer isso. – Respondeu Hareton, que nunca poderia imaginar que a jovem ficaria tão feliz quanto ele com seu pedido.

\- Mas onde? Eu mal vestida, descalça e... – O rapaz colocou seu indicador na frente dos lábios dela, silenciando-a.

\- Bem aqui. Eu também estou descalço e mal vestido, mas a grama não vai machucar nossos pés e, se machucar, você pode colocar seus pés sobre os meus. – Ele sempre a protegeria de tudo. Cathy assentiu e o envolveu pelo pescoço enquanto ele apoiava as mãos em sua cintura. Os dois começaram a se mover como se realmente estivessem ouvindo alguma música e, é claro que se Heathcliff ou outra pessoa os visse naquele momento diriam que estavam loucos, mas a única melodia que eles precisavam para dançar era a batida de seus corações. – Além do mais, não importa como você esteja vestida, está sempre linda pra mim. – Cathy o beijou e pensou em como tinha sorte por Hareton amá-la tanto.

 **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms**

 **(Amor, eu estou dançando no escuro com você entre os meus braços)**

 **Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song**

 **(Descalços na grama, ouvindo a nossa música favorita)**

 **When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful**

 **(Quando eu vi você naquele vestido, parecendo tão linda)**

 **I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight**

 **(Eu não mereço isso, querida, você está perfeita esta noite)**

 **[Perfect – Ed Sheeran]**

 **Início: 23/06/2017.**

 **Término: 08/09/2017.**


End file.
